Sonic goes into Mario's World
by King OF tHe SONIC WRITERS-360
Summary: In the title, XD! Sonic goes into Mario's world and mayhem ensues! Rated T for violence and language... maybe ...
1. Prologue

**Yeah! This is my first story so no flames! Oh, and I don't own sonic and mario, but they are both super awsome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Mario, they are owned by Nintendo and Sega!**

**Read and review!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Sonic's world was being destroyed by the notorious villain, Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman was trying to do this even though he might die.

Sonic, being so fast and cool, decided to go and get some chilli dogs before stopping Eggman. He went and bought ten chilli dogs and ate them all without chewing. Then he ran over to Eggman's office.

Dr. Eggman was currently in bathroom at the time.

Tails then came over to fight Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman tried to shoot at Tails with his certified laser guns, but Tails kept moving out of the way.

Dr. Eggman was really mad. "Darn it! You dare escape me!" Then Eggman smiled evily.

Dr. Eggman said, "Knuckles got shot by his soilders! HO HO HU! So there is no one here to help you!"

Sonic was mad, and he said,#$% you! while he punched Dr. Eggman in the area that really hurts.

Tails and Sonic then escape and run into a dark cave. Tails was slightly nervous, but Sonic (Being ultra cool) was confident and perfectly at ease. They decided to split up and search for chaos emeralds.

Together they both find seven chaos emeralds, which are filled with powerful magic.

Tails got excited as he said, "Sonic, you can turn into your super form now!"

"Sure thing buddy! Let's get out of this cave first."

Sonic and Tails finally make there way out of the cave after getting lost maybe about ten times (mainly because of Tails). Then Tails watched in awe as Sonic prepared to go into his super form!

_And thus, the adventure begins!_

**Alright, first chapter is done! (Phew!) I know this was really short, but don't worry! The chapters get longer as the story goes on! And Mario will come in later! Read and Review!**


	2. SuperSonic

**Yeah, chapter two!**

**I don't own these characters! They are owned by Nintendo and Sega!**

Chapter 2: SuperSonic

Sonic stood still as the seven chaos emeralds went around him in a blur of bright and dark colors. His dark blue fur turned into a blazing, bright golden shade. He wasn't Sonic anymore. He was Super Sonic!

Super Sonic glowed as he zipped through the sky as Tails flew behind him, trying to keep up.

Super Sonic suddenly saw a bomb located on top of the roof of a busy store. He quickly flew to the roof and threw the bomb into the air. The bomb exploded and sent debri all over the sky. Sonic glared as he saw the source of the problem. Dr. Eggman was raiding the store.

Before stopping Eggman, Sonic went into the store quickly to get a snack. After he finished his snack he was supprised to see Shadow in the store.

"What are you doing here?"

Shadow snarled. "To get revenge my revenge. Dr. Eggman is going down!"

Sonic smirked. "Fine by me."

These two then raced over to Dr. Eggman. They both shot chaos spears and fireballs at Eggman. After the smoke cleared away from the battle, Dr. Eggman disapeared.

Before Dr. Eggman had disapeared, he activated his new creation: Metal Sonic! Metal Sonic was a special robot that could turn into many forms and could peform countless new abilities. The robot teleported himself to the store and started fighting Shadow and Super Sonic.

Metal Sonic fought and transformed into Mega Sonic! He used his new freezing ray on Shadow which turned the black/red hedgehog into a statue. Mega Sonic suddenly started to grow large horns on his head. Before he could attack with them Super Sonic punched them off of Mega Sonic's head. Tails then jumped into the fight, whiping Mega Sonic with his two tails.

Mega Sonic was starting to get mad. He seemed to be out of the fight. But not yet. He decided to transform into Wizard Sonic. He used his magic to make a smoke cover and disapeared.

Tails tracked Wizard Sonic down allowing Super Sonic to use chaos control to teleport them Wizard Sonic's hide out. Super Sonic chased Wizard Sonic back and forth but he couldn't stop the powerful magician for some reason. Tails ended the fight by taking out a new gun he had invented and shot Wizard Sonic in the chest. Wizard Sonic roared in agony then fell over and passed out, dead. His body disapeared into mechanical dust.

Super sonic and Tails decided to celebrate their victory by making a rocketship. They found a new chaos emerald to power the rocketship. It was golden and and very cold to the touch. When Sonic touched it, he was able to shoot out different types of fire and his strength increased tenfold. Tails touched the chaos emerald, he experianced the same abilitis that Sonic was able to produce, plus it made him fly a lot faster.

Sonic and Tails decided they were going to go on vacation and explore by using the rocketship to go to a new world. They got in the rocketship and blasted themselves into space. The rocket was flying smoothly, until a mereorite crashed into it. The rocket then started flying backwards and crashed into an unknown planet.

**There we go, chapter 2 is done! Don't worry mario fans! You will see him in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	3. A new planet

**Hey Everyone! I know some may be mad at my sudden disapearence. I just moved and I'm still in the process of unpacking my stuff. So, please don't be to mad. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**RECAP: Sonic and Tails were in a spaceship and just crashed into an unknown planet.**

"Sonic...we crashed." said Tails.

"Well, duh." Sonic said as he dislogded from broken pieces of the spaceship.

As Sonic started to walk then...'BANG'.

Sonic's body fell down with a thud.

"Where am I?"

Tails chuckled. "You bumped into a sign. It looks like the sign has bad language on it."

Sonic looked at the sign with a frown.

"It says Bowser is a ******."

"Sonic! Don't read it!"

Suddenly a certain plumber was walking in the area. It was none other then MARIO. Mario started to sneak over to where Sonic and Tails were standing. Mario accidentaly stepped on a mudpie, which caused Sonic to freak out.

"Gahhh! What was that!"

Tails said, "Don't kill us!"

Mario smirked. "It's just me. Only the most popular plumber in town. The name's Mario."

Sonic ran up to Mario and shouted in his face. "I want some chillidogs!"

Tails sighed. "Sonic where's your manners. Sorry about that famous person. My name is Tails. Over there is Sonic the hegdehog."

Sonic smiled. "The one and only."

"Nice to meet you. Have you ever tasted beer?"

Tails jumped. "WHAT?"

"Here on planet Mushroom Maniac we are famous for our beers."

Sonic wrapped his arm around Mario. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Bowser suddenly jumped out of some nearby bushes and shouts, "Buy my hot dogs! For sale starting at three for one dollar!"

Tails and Mario jump back, scared to death. Sonic, forgetting Mario and Tails, ran straight over to Bowser shouting, "It's not hot dogs! It's chillidogs!"

Sonic then ran back to Mario and said, "I want to try some beer. Let's go over to your house!"

Sonic and Mario run away while Tails is left behind saying, "WAIT FOR ME!"

Bowser laughs and smiles evily. Soon they will buy my hot dogs...Heh..He... Then he took of.

**Chapter 3 is done! Yeah! Read and Review please!**


	4. Beer  Sick

**I'm BACK! WHOOOOOO**

**(Ahem) I updated faster this time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Beer = Sickness

Sonic was already asking for his beer once he entered Mario's house. Sonic shouted in Mario's ears.

"Why did you do that?" Mario rubbed his ears, painfully.

"It's just that…I've never had beer before! I'm so excited!" Sonic jumped around shouting.

"This isn't the house with the free beer. You have to pay."

Sonic stopped jumping, sadly. "This is not for free? What do I have to do to get it?"

Mario smirked. "Well…..You have to make my dinner for the next two days."

"Easy enough for me! How fast do you want me to make it?"

"You're the fastest thing alive, right?"

Sonic smiled. "That's me!"

Then Mario said, "Make me some food now."

"Give me three seconds."

Sonic dashed around and went all over the house, getting random ingredients, and made a huge dinner in less than three seconds.

Mario nodded. "Good job."

Mario then showed Sonic his golden beer case. Sonic stared at it evilly.

"Can I have some now?"

"No! This is GOLDEN beer. First you need to taste regular beer and past the test."

Sonic frowned. "What test?"

"The test on the sign that's on the wall. Didn't you read it?"

"Huh? Well, what does it say? I can't read."

Mario sighed. "This is what it says. You need to drink regular beer for one whole day without getting sick."

"That will be easy. Can I have a hundred beers?"

Mario gasped. "Well, if you think you won't get sick, then that's fine."

"YAY! Can I start now?"

"Of course you can. I said the challenge was today. Just don't get sick, or else you will have to start over the next day."

So Sonic somehow managed to drink a hundred beers that day while Mario cheered him on. In the middle of the day, Tails caught up to them and saw Sonic getting sick.

Tails looked at his blue friend anxiously. "Sonic, are you okay?"

"Nooooo…..Just give me some water."

"I told you not to shout into Mario's face about getting beer!"

Sonic growled. "Just get me some water!"

Mario and Tails spent the rest of the evening nursing Sonic to get him back to good health. Later on Luigi met Tails while the fox was at the store getting more water.

Luigi asked, "Why are you getting water?"

Tails sighed. "My friend, Sonic, did the beer challenge and got sick. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. He's at Mario's house right now"

"Oh, I'll help you Tails. But, is Mario there?"

"Yeah, you're going to help?"

"Of course, especially if Mario is there."

Both Luigi and Tails run back to Mario's house with the water.

Luigi nearly shouted at Mario. "Bowser is making people eat his evil, nasty hot dogs!" 

Mario gasped. "What happens when they eat them?"

"Bowser has invisible mind control lotion in the hot dogs. When the people eat the hot dogs, they start loving Bowser and attacking everyone else. This will cause a great war!"

Sonic sat up from his laying position on Mario's couch.

"I'm sick, but thank you Mario for the beer. Because now I know what Bowser's plan is."

Mario smiled. "I almost forgot. I put Bowser's plans in the regular beer by grinding bits of Bowser's hot dogs into it. Now you know all of Bowser's plans."

Sonic frowned. "Does this mean I'm going to start worshipping Bowser or something?"

Mario shook his head. "It doesn't work with beer, because beer is a drink. It makes people hate Bowser, the opposite of what the hot dogs are made to do."

Sonic smiled. "Do I have a plan for you guys."

**Yeah, the chapter is done! Read and review!**


	5. Knuckles ruins the gangs plans

**Hey people's. I really don't have a good excuse for being gone so long, BUT YOU CAN'T RUSH GENIUS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Knuckles boost their idea out

Knuckles was going to guard the master emerald, but then the emerald broke into smaller pieces. Knuckles carried the pieces in his hand and gasped.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Then the chaos swarmed around him turning Knuckles into his super chaotic form. His skin was sparkling silver and his fists were glowing with power.

Then he goes on his ship and went out into space.

_Back in Mario's world…ooooOOooOoooo_

Sonic sighed tremendously. "I think I'm going to DIE unless I get one of Bowser's hot dogs right away!"

Bowser shows up out of the blue in a clerk uniform holding out his hot dogs with triumph.

Sonic smirked and shouted, "GO!"

Mario jumped on Tails while Luigi jumped on Mario. Before they can squash Bowser, Knuckles lands in his space ship, crushing Bowser.

"What are YOU doing here?" Sonic growled menacingly at Knuckles.

Knuckles said, "The master emerald broke and turned into Super Karate Knuckles!"

Then everyone jumped at the same time and squished all off Bowser's hot dogs, causing mustard to spit out on Bowser.

Bowser gasped. "What is this?"

Everyone smiles evilly. "It's blow up mustard!"

Bowser blows up and dies. Everyone started dancing and cheering. Knuckles stared at the group.

"What are you guys doing?"

Everyone smirked and replied, "We're dancing because Bowser was defeated!"

Mario smiled. "Are still sick, Sonic?"

Sonic smirked. "Nope."

Marion smiled. "You've past the test so you get the golden beer."

Sonic jumped up and down. "Yay, gimme, GIMME!"

Mario held the bottle back. "Wait! It has a mushroom in it…"

Dr. Eggman smiled from behind the bushes beside the group.

"Ha ha! I'm here! With a mushroom!"

Mario looked at Sonic and shouted, "Drink the BEER!"

Sonic quickly gulped down the drink.

**Ha, ha, cliffy! **


	6. Bowser Bones

Bowser Bones

When sonic drank the beer, he turned huge like the way Mario grows after eating a mushroom. But when he turned huge, Bowser Bones attacked sonic and made him shrink back to his regular size.

After Bowser Bones' attack, sonic fell asleep. When sonic woke up he realized that his body had been turned into a skeleton.

Tails said, "Are you all right?"

Sonic said, "Are you a fox?"

"Don't you remember me?"

Sonic smiled. "Of course! But, I don't know what animal you are…"

Knuckles tried to break Bowser's skeleton. But every time he made a crack, Bowser's skeletal body would just repair itself.

As Knuckles continued attacking Bowser, Sonic's emeralds turned into coins.

When Tails grabbed some of the coins they made Sonic turn back to normal, but the coin did the same thing to Bowser.

So Sonic, Luigi, Mario, and Tails all grabbed a coin and threw them at Bowser. Knuckles was about to use the last coin, but Bowser put Knuckles to sleep.

Then the last coin that Knuckles had turned into a star.

Before they used the star, Luigi ran to get a copy machine and the copy machine made four stars.

And when Sonic used the first star, Knuckles turned evil and hit Sonic.

Sonic got his star broken to pieces. As Sonic's star broke, Tails ran over towards the bushes which were emitting strange noises.

When Tails looked into the bushes he saw Shadow in his super form.

Super shadow flew out of the bushes and hit knuckles, sending him crashing into the water.

As Knuckles came out of the water he turned back to normal. He wasn't an evil skeleton anymore.

After Knuckles came out of the water he pushed shadow into Bowser. The force of the hit made Shadow bump into Bowser sending said reptile into the water. In the water Bowser found a bright wand.

When he used it the wand the water turned into lava. He then transformed the ground making it turn into lava whenever Sonic and his friends fell on it.

Then Bowser turned his head and shot fire out of his mouth. The blast was so strong that it made Knuckles' arm come off.

Sonic rushed to the doctor with Knuckles to get an arm surgery for his dimwitted friend.

When he got to the doctor they received a cast and medication that allowed Knuckles arm to reattach itself to his own body.

When Knuckles got his cast and magic he flew and picked up Sonic while Super Shadow was still attacking Bowser.

But when he hit Bowser they both fell down into the lava. Shadow lost his emerald making him turn back into a normal hegdehog. Knuckles flew by at the last second and picked Shadow up before he could fall into the lava.

As Bowser was falling, he made wood come out of his wand. The wood didn't burn in the lava so Bowser was able to stay afloat on it.

Knuckles decided to fight Bowser alone since they both had magic. But before they could start fighting, Luigi pushed Sonic into Tails into Mario and Mario's head bumped into Bowser's head.

When Mario and Bowser's head bumped into each other they made a magic line spread out of the wand. It grew wider and wider, not letting anyone pass through.

Bowser grabbed the line and threw it at Luigi.

When it touched Luigi, the magic erupted out of his body making his own soul escape out into the field.

Luigi was now a ghost. When Bowser saw this he decided to turn himself into a ghost.

So Luigi and Bowser fought alone while Sonic, Tails, and Mario watched them. Shadow jumped and shot a line and destroyed Bowser's wand. It made everything turn back to normal.

As everything went back into place Bowser went back to trying to sell hot dogs while Shadow turned back into a statue...


End file.
